


hockey butts drive me nuts

by zhengtng



Series: winter olympics au [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, Texting, ong and daniel wont admit they like each other shocking, this was a hockey au now its a winter olympics au no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengtng/pseuds/zhengtng
Summary: kang daniel was the #1 draft pick in the 2015 nhl draft. ong seongwu was the #1 draft pick in the 2014 draft. they’re the up and coming rookies, and rivals. now they’re playing for korea’s national team for the winter olympics. a story told through text and social media.





	1. the announcement

**Author's Note:**

> a huge GIANT shoutout to rey and amanda who have literally been dealing with me screaming about this au for gods know how long!! minimal hockey knowledge is needed, i promise, and in reality this is just a giant mesh of fandoms who are all trying to get ong and daniel together
> 
> also feel free to scream at me on twitter @chaeunwus or on curious cat! https://curiouscat.me/zhengtng
> 
> screen names for this chapter:  
> torontong/can go up well - ong  
> the john - johnny (nct)  
> hey heres wonderwall - jaehwan  
> hwang emperor - minhyun  
> snowartole - jonghyun

**hockey news** @hockeyfanpage  
two of hockey’s biggest up and coming stars, seongwu ong and daniel kang will be joining the blackhawk’s johnny seo on south korea’s national team at this year’s olympics

☆☆☆

**the john** : dude  
**the john** : duDE  
**the john** : DID U SEE IT’S OFFICIAL WERE FUCKIN PLAYING TOGETHER  
  
**torontong** : my mom just cried to me on the phone for twenty minutes  
  
**the john** : u mean u just cried on the phone to your mom for twenty minutes  
  
**torontong** : don’t expose me like this  
  
**the john** : u expose urself  
**the john** : btw how are u dealing with the whole playing with daniel thing  
  
**torontong** : who  
**torontong** : idk him  
  
**the john** : bro  
**the john** : you’re literally gonna have to share a room with him  
**the john** : and train with him  
**the john** : are you still in denial about the boner you popped when he dyed his hair pink for hockey fights cancer  
**the john** : the olympics provides free condoms  
  
**torontong** : i hate u  
**torontong** : i did no such thing don’t spread this slander or i’ll leak your photo album of ten  
**torontong** : hey didn’t you like that tweet didn’t he make the thai team  
**torontong** : the olympics provides free condoms u know  
  
**the john** : this convo is over

**[MINHYUN'S FANBOYS (4)]**

 

  
**hey heres wonderwall** : ong seongwu  
**hey heres wonderwall** : when are u coming back 2 us  
**hey heres wonderwall** : i’m gonna pick u up from the airport with a sign and everything  
  
**can go up well** : you don’t have a car  
**can go up well** : or a license  
  
**hey heres wonderwall** : min-  
  
**hwang emperor** : no  
**hwang emperor** : but dude, congrats, the fact that you made the team is amazing!  
  
**can go up well** : i’m glad someone appreciates my talent  
  
**snowartole** : he has to be driven by the official van to the village anyways  
**snowartole** : but we’ll be able to see him there :D  
  
**can go up well** : jaehwan has no talent so not him

**hey heres wonderwall** : that sign just got 10x more embarassing

 ☆☆☆

**#1 minhyun fanboy** @seonho  
are my prayers being answered am i really going to be able to see hwang minhyun ong seongwu and kang daniel in the flesh 2018 has just started and i’m already being blessed

**vocal king** @gunhee  
@seonho i just organized my camera equipment I Am Ready

**scREECH** @chenle  
@seonho @gunhee someone provide me lodging i just impulse bought a plane ticket

**vocal king** @gunhee  
@jihoon @chenle he’s sleeping on our couch

**i love kim taehyung** @jihoon  
@geonhee @chenle @seonho this is going to be a disaster

**i love kim taehyung** @jihoon  
@geonhee @chenle @seonho i am ready


	2. the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i am in fact an impatient hoe so here's chapter two!!! currently updates should be coming once a week but once i run out of finished content giant shrug i will try friends
> 
> also feel free to scream at me on twitter @chaeunwus, curious cat https://curiouscat.me/zhengtng or on tumblr @zhengtng
> 
> screen names for this chapter:  
> ki: eunki  
> emperor: minhyun  
> emperor's son: baejin  
> prince: eunwoo  
> are you from tennessee: ten  
> chick 1: guanlin  
> chick 2: seonho

**the john** : did you get the email  
  
**torontong** : what  
**torontong** : no  
  
**the john** : oh ://// sucks :///// it was about roommate preferences ://// guess it was a good thing i submitted for you ://///  
  
**torontong** : johnny seo i s2g if you submitted me with daniel i’m going to expose you  
  
**the john** : gotta go going through a tunnel no signal  
  
**torontong** : THIS ISN’T A PHONE CONVERSATION YOU CAN’T DO THAT

☆☆☆

 ** _[skaters anonymous (9)]_**  
  
**ki** :  _shared tweet_ : _make it gay: ice skating edition featuring hong eunki and takada kenta interactions_  
**ki** : get on our level  
  
**are you from tennessee** : i follow your side account you sent half of those in yourself  
  
**ki:** @ _chick1_ what did you say about the hockey teams and figure skaters being together all the time  
  
**are you from tennessee** : i hope you fall during your quad  
  
**ki** : thats offensive  
  
**chick 1** : uhhhh seonho said that we’ll be on the same strip as our hockey team and that we’ll be sharing a warm up facility  
  
**ki** : :)  
  
**are you from tennessee** : choke  
  
**emperor** : lets be rational everyone  
**emperor** : we wont have to really interact with them we’ll be on different schedules  
  
**emperor’s son** : unless we accidentally lock them in closets together  
**emperor’s son** : or something  
  
**prince** : BAE JINYOUNG  
  
**minhyun’s 1 fanboy** : hyung why are you yelling we already did that to you you’ll just suck bin’s face off in public  
  
**prince** : I Hate This Family

☆☆☆

 **make it gay** @makeitgay  
make it gay: hockey edition featuring unnecessary seongwu ong and daniel kang’s checks

☆☆☆

 **not johnny seo** : hey  
**not johnny seo** : can u send me that twit vid  
  
**chick 2** : why do u think i have it  
  
**not johnny seo** : stares  
  
**chick 2** : ok fine  
**chick 2** : why do u need it anyways  
  
**not johnny seo** : science  
  
**chick 2** : good enough for me  
**chick 2** : itsgay.mov


	3. the like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hELLO all of you that are reading this.....i love u
> 
> but here is chapter three!! some quick clarifications  
> \- moonbin (astro) and ong are both on the toronto maple leafs. bin is defense while ong mostly plays center  
> \- johnny plays for the chicago blackhawks  
> \- daniel plays for the edmonton oilers  
> \- also most of these conversations are happening in english bc, canada (a few have been in korean, like the figure skaters anonymous chat from last chapter)
> 
> feel free to scream at me on twitter @chaeunwus, curious cat https://curiouscat.me/zhengtng or on tumblr @zhengtng
> 
> i love u all heres chapter 3 fingerguns

☆☆☆

**puck bin** : seongwu has been screaming into his pillow for five minutes  
 **puck bin** : do you know why  
  
 **the john** : http://instagram.com/kangdaniel  
  
 **puck bin** : ah  
 **puck bin** : i’ll tell him 2 pop a boner later we gotta go to practice

☆☆☆

_**[puckers (3)]**_  
  
 **torontong** : what the fuck who does he think he is he cant look good with blond hair too like seriously what the fuck  
  
 **the john** : its been six hours  
  
 **puck bin** : he made like two shots today  
 **puck bin** : one could say,,,,, he was distracted,,,,,,  
  
 **torontong** : SHUT UP YOU WOULD BE HAVING A CRISIS TOO IF EUNWOO WENT BLOND  
  
 **puck bin** : ……u right   
**puck bin** : but is this also u admitting u like daniel ;;;;  
  
 **torontong** : go AWAY   
**torontong** : THIS MEANS NOTHING  
  
 **puck bin** : i literally can hear ur extesential crisis from here  
  
 **the john** : i’m in a different country and i know its happening  
  
 **torontong** : i need new friends

☆☆☆

**binnie** : i’m gonna steal seongwu’s phone while he’s in the shower  
  
 **prince** : do i want to know why  
  
 **binnie** : to like daniel’s photo  
  
 **prince** : bin   
**prince** : bin no  
  
 **binnie** : bin y e s 

☆☆☆  
  
 **ongseongwu** has liked your photo


	4. the meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnnd with this chapter all my prewritten things are basically done, rip. hopefully i'll still be able to churn out one a week but uh, we'll see. but truly, thank you all that are commenting and leaving kudos i really appreciate it and love all of you sm
> 
> this chapter takes place maybe an hour after the last chapter, with bin liking daniel's instagram on seongwu's account. we also finally!! get to meet daniel and his squad, which consists of jisung, jason from a.c.e, and jinjin from astro, who is also daniel's teammate on the oilers
> 
> screennames:
> 
> the shit: donghan, who is on the blackhawks with johnny  
> no longer a peach: daniel  
> dad: jisung  
> bk in the house: jason  
> not as slow: jinjin
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY SEO ILU

-> _chat with the john_  
  
 **the shit:** isn’t seongwu trying to be dl about his giant boner for daniel  
  
 **the john** : yes  
 **the john** : why  
  
 **the shit** : headed.jpg  
  
 **the john** : oh   
**the john** : oh no  
 **the john** : do you think i could get an emergency flight to canada approved if i say someone might be dead  
  
 **the shit:** i’m gonna say no  
 **the shit** : but you never know  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 _[puckers (3)]  
_  
 **the john:** moonbin  
 **the john:** are you alive  
 **the john** : bin  
  
 **torontong** : sorry he cant come to the phone right now  
 **torontong** : why cause heS DEAD  
  
 **the john:** siri how do u call the police in canada  
  
 _circa ten minutes later_  
  
 **puck bin** : i’m alive  
 **puck bin** : he was trying (and failed) to suffocate me with a pillow  
 **puck bin** : i’ve locked myself in the bathroom  
 **puck bin** : it was worth it   
  
☆☆☆  
  
 _[we were dancers FI R ST]  
_   
**no longer a peach** : JISUNG  
 **no longer a peach** : JISUNG HYUNG  
 **no longer a peach** : I NEED AN ADULT  
  
 **bk in the house:** you’re literally an adult  
 **bk in the house** : living on your own  
 **bk in the house** : in a foreign country  
  
 **no longer a peach:** I NEED AN ADULTIER ADULT   
  
**dad:** some of us are IN A DIFFERENT TIMEZONE  
 **dad** : but what do you want my child  
  
 **no longer a peach** : screams.jpg  
 **no longer a peach** : terrified screaming  
  
 **not as slow:** get him out of my room he’s been screaming for ten minutes  
  
 **dad** : is this not what you wanted  
 **dad:** i distinctly remember multiple voice messages of you drunk crying over ong seongwu and his three moles that “look like a beautiful constellation”   
  
**not as slow:** oh my god  
  
 **no longer a peach:** tHIS IS SLANDER I DON’T DESERVE THIS   
  
**bk in the house:** just confess already   
**bk in the house** : end your suffering  
  
 **not as slow:** and ours, we have to listen to you  
  
 **no longer a peach** : sent a voice message  
  
-> _chat with dad  
_  
 **not as slow:** hey can i have those voice messages  
  
 **dad:** i’m surprised it took you so long to ask  
 _ **dad** : sent six attachments_   
  
☆☆☆  
  
 **kANG DANIEL IS BLONDE** @seonho  
 **@jihoon** didn’t tell me daniel was blonde so clearly he’s cancelled all duties relating to me surviving have now been transferred back to **@gunhee**  
  
 **school isn’t real** @jihoon  
this is payback for not telling me woojin changed hair colors  
  
 **kANG DANIEL IS BLONDE** @seonho  
touche   
  
☆☆☆  
  
 _- > chat with not johnny seo_  
  
 **chick 2** : ong seongwu did not like that instagram on his own accord  
 **chick 2** : give me the details  
  
 **not johnny seo** : bin liked it for him  
 **not johnny seo** : but you didn’t hear that from me  
  
 **chick 2** : of course not   
**chick 2** : i heard it from chenle


	5. the groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends, i'm so sorry this took longer than a week to get up, it's actually been written for awhile, but without going into too much detail, the school shooting that occurred on valentines day was actually my old high school, so life has been a bit of a mess.
> 
> i'm hoping to get another chapter written soon for either this or lost in translation, but forgive me if it takes some time ♡

_- > chat with the john  
_  
 **puck bin** : i know a way to end our suffering  
  
 **the john** : i dont like this  
 **the john** : tell me more  
  
 **puck bin** : hold on  
  
 _- > you’ve been invited to a new groupchat [olympics puckers] with puck bin, torontong, not as slow, the shit and no longer a peach_  
  
 _- > chat with the john  
_  
 **the john** : what have you done  
  
 **puck bin** : a blessed thing  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 _ **[olympic puckers (6)]**_  
  
 **puck bin** : figured this would be helpful  
 **puck bin** : also what airport are we supposed to fly out of seongwu won’t tell me and i don’t know where the email went  
  
 **not as slow** : it’s jfk   
**not as slow** : daniel and i are flying to toronto and then the four of us are meeting johnny and donghan at jfk   
  
**puck bin** : where would we be without you reliable leader  
  
 **not as slow** : dead in a ditch  
  
 **the shit** : i’d like to think i’d end up in a classy dumpster  
  
 **the john** : i hate all of you  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 _- > chat with puck bin  
_  
 **the john** : is seongwu broken  
  
 **puck bin** : he’s just staring at his phone rn  
 **puck bin** : i think he’s terrified bc he finally has daniel’s number  
 **puck bin** : or i’m about to die  
 **puck bin** : i can never tell anymore  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 _- > chat with no longer a peach_  
  
 **not as slow** : hey  
 **not as slow** : u good  
 **not as slow** : usually you would’ve sent an emoji or sticker by now   
  
**no longer a peach** : sent a voice message  
  
 **not as slow** : warn a guy before you send a message of just screaming  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 _- > chat with hwang emperor_  
  
 **can go up well:** i have daniel’s number  
 **can go up well:** what do i do  
  
 **hwang emperor** : “hey, i just wanted to let you know i’m in love with you”  
 **hwang emperor** : something like that  
  
 **can go up well** : this was a Mistake  
  
 _- > chat with hey here’s wonderwall_  
  
 **can go up well** : hey can i   
**can go up well** : never mind this is already a mistake  
  
 **hey here’s wonderwall** : well that’s rude  
 **hey here’s wonderwall** : just tell him you’ll suck his dick  
  
 **can go up well:** A Mistake


	6. the flights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!!!! i am here and thriving, and i wrote this chapter all in one shot and wow, there's a semblance of a plot???? amazing. also will i get even more inspo now that the olympics are over? maybe
> 
> feel free to scream at me on twitter @chaeunwus or on curious cat! https://curiouscat.me/zhengtng

**toDAY IS THE DAY** @seonho  
today is the day my ass is up and ready to see these press pictures of ong seongwu and kang daniel breathing the same airport space  
  
**give blackpink a full album** @gunhee  
@seonho they’re not kpop idols they don’t have fansites following them  
  
**toDAY IS THE DAY** @seonho  
well they should i deserve HQ of their faces on my feed  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**hockey hq** @hockeyhq  
and they’re off! bin moon and seongwu ong of the toronto maple leafs posed for press with daniel kang and jinwoo park of the edmonton oilers before departing for jfk  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**give blackpink a full album** @gunhee  
seonho has been screaming for ten minutes because of those photos its 1am make it stop  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**ong + niel** @ongplusniel  
tag urself i’m moonbin and jinjin making daniel and seongwu stand next to each during the press photos  
  
**n i e l** @niels  
i can’t believe we have photos of ongniel interacting as normal human beings and not pushing each other into the glass this is truly gong to be the best olympics  
  
**ong not gong** @ongnotgong  
honestly though do you think they coordinated both wearing glasses and stripes or was that planned by someone else  
  
☆☆☆  
  
_**- > chat with puck bin**_  
**the john** : please don’t tell me you purposely made seongwu and daniel match  
  
**puck bin** : i plead the fifth  
  
**the john** : you’re not american thats not how it works  
  
**puck bin** : :D  
  
**the john** : i hate you  
  
☆☆☆  
  
_**- > chat with not as slow**_  
**puck bin** : theyvenoticed.jpg  
**puck bin** : our job is done  
  
**not as slow** : how do you know this  
**not as slow** : do you have a fan account  
  
**puck bin:** what  
**puck bin:** wait do you actually not know how eunwoo and i met  
**puck bin:** buckle up its a r i d e  
  
**not as slow** : i don’t wanna know  
  
**puck bin** : too Late  
**puck bin** : u know  
**puck bin:** this gives me a reason to sit next to you on the plane  
  
**not as slow** : can we make them sit behind us i don’t wanna witness their weird sexual tension  
  
**puck bin** : good point  
  
☆☆☆  
  
_**- > chat with puck bin**_  
**torontong** : YOURE DEAD 2 ME  
  
☆☆☆  
  
_**- > chat with puck bin**_  
**the john** : bin  
**the john** : bin what did you DO i can see the steam from here  
  
**puck bin** : i did nothing  
**puck bin** : we just had to rearrange seats bc jinjin had never heard the story of how eunwoo and i got together and obviously i had to tell him  
  
**the john** : oh dear god  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**hockey hq** @hockeyhq  
this time joined by johnny seo and donghan kim of the blackhawks, the six meet with press for a bit before departing for south korea!  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**give blackpink a full album** @gunhee  
literally end me seonho had an alarm set for the second leg of the flight i want to SLEEP  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**_- > puck bin created a chat [get ongniel together 2k18] with the john, the shit, not as slow, prince, hwang emperor_ **  
  
**puck bin:** if you want to add anyone else do it now  
  
_- > not as slow added dad_  
_- > prince added freestyle king_  
  
**freestyle king** : what is this  
  
**prince** _:_ we need your connections just wait  
  
**puck bin** _:_ cackles.jpg  
**puck bin** : my job is finally complete  
  
**freestyle king** : oh bitch i’m HERE for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick recap on screenames if you're confused ~
> 
> puck bin: moonbin from astro  
> the john: johnny from nct  
> torontong: seongwu from wanna one  
> not as slow: jinjin from astro  
> the shit: donghan from jbj  
> hwang emperor: minhyun from wanna on/nu'est  
> freestyle king: eunki from rainz  
> dad: jisung from wanna one
> 
> seonho & gunhee are both from produce, and the random fan accounts are made up ~


	7. the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS!!!!
> 
> i lowkey jumped into this fic with no planning in terms of chapters, but i'm thinking this will be around 15??? maybe????? spring break is coming up for me so i'm going to try and actually plan out what happens in this fic, wish me luck 
> 
> as always, feel free to scream at me on twitter @chaeunwus or on curious cat! https://curiouscat.me/zhengtng

-> **_chat with hwang emperor_**  
 **seongWOOOO** : hey  
 **seongWOOOO** : who are you sharing a room with   
  
**hwang emperor** : hyunbin  
 **hwang emperor** : why?  
  
 **seongWOOOO** : is it worth the suffering  
  
 **hwang emperor** : what  
  
 **seongWOOOO** : johnny fucked with my roommate sheet so now i’m sharing with daniel  
  
 **hwang emperor** : why is that bad  
 **hwang emperor** : besides you’ll barley be in the rooms anyways  
  
 **seongWOOO** : why is it bad:   
**seongWOOO** : he sleeps SHIRTLESS  
  
 **hwang emperor** : i’m this close to sending you a picture of me actually face palming  
 **hwang emperor** : you’re an idiot and i have practice   
  
**seongWOOO** : don’T LEAVE ME AND MY SUFFERING  
 **seongWOOO:** you’re the WORST  
  
 **hwang empero** r: goodbye seongwu  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**chat with the john**_  
 **puck bin** : when’s our first day of practice  
  
 **the john** : did you even look at the schedule  
  
 **puck bin** : no that’s what seongwu is for  
  
 **the john** : we have tomorrow, then off, then next day, off for the opening ceremonies and the day after, and then we start daily  
 **the john:** what are you planning  
  
 **puck bin** : to get them drunk after opening ceremonies   
  
**the john** : moonbin  
 **the john** : bin no  
  
 **puck bin** : bin yes  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**get ongniel together 2k18**_  
 **puck bin** : some trustable adult from this country  
 **puck bin:** who wants to get the alcohol and and get us all drunk the night of opening ceremonies   
  
**freestyle king** : figure skater’s have already started competing   
**freestyle king** : but i’m chaotic and will provide the alcohol in exchange for photos and videos  
  
 **puck bin** : this is why you’re the best  
  
 **freestyle** king: oh i know  
  
 **the shit:** oh don’t worry   
**the shit:** i got this  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 _ **- > chat with short hyung**_  
 **the shit:** hey  
 **the shit** : how many bottles of soju did it take for you and sungwoon hyung to get over your weird tension shit  
  
 **short hyung** : four  
 **short hyung** : but it differs for people  
 **short hyung** : why  
  
 **the shit** : no reason  
 **the shit** : just science  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_chat with bin_**  
 **donghan** : we need like, 12 bottles   
  
**bin:** i’ll tell eunki  
 **bin** : and i’ll put jinjin on camera duty  
  
 **donghan** : i’ll get daniel then  
  
 **bin:** johnny will be referee and vomit watch   
  
**donghan** : lets do this  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 **hwang minhyun is my religion** @seonho  
me, crying at minhyun’s skate for the team program? exactly what you’re thinking  
  
 **googles: how to be ten** @chenle  
im just,,,crying  
  
 **save me** @gunhee  
seonho and chenle are crying in my living room over minhyun and ten’s short programs please save me or bring me food  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**get ongniel together 2k18**_  
 **puck bin** : i have the goods  
 **puck bin** : lets do this  
  
 **the john:** sighs deeply this is gonna be a disaster  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puck bin: moonbin from astro  
> the john: johnny from nct  
> torontong: seongwu from wanna one  
> the shit: donghan from jbj  
> hwang emperor: minhyun from wanna on/nu'est  
> freestyle king: eunki from rainz


	8. the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!! remember when i said i would plan over spring break? well i'm intelligent and forgot the notebook i had my notes in at school, so no planning was done but here is the mess that is bin and donghan planning and ongniel being locked in a bathroom together
> 
> for context this is like, a house party, but prob held somewhere in olympic village?? its a combination of the hockey teams and prob some other olympians
> 
> thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos, i love you all <3

_**- > get ongniel together 2k18**_  
  
**puck bin** : seongwu has already downed some weird concoction that one of the US players we know has handed him  
  
**the shit** : daniel is attempting to challenge someone to a bboy battle  
  
**dad** : YOU STOP THAT HE CANT HURT HIS WRIST AGAIN  
  
**the shit** : aye aye father  
  
**puck bin** : wait wheres johnny  
  
**not as slow** : i have him he’s shotgunning a beer  
**not as slow:** he’s very proud of himself  
  
**the john** : i haven’t lost my touch of course i am  
  
**prince:** how drunk are they  
  
**puck bin:** asking the important questions  
**puck bin** : seongwu hasn’t gotten touchy yet so he’s still ok he can prob take another bottle and a half  
  
**the shit** : i have never seen daniel super drunk  
  
**not as slow** : i’m coming  
  
**the shit** : we’re in the living room area thing  
  
**not as slow** : daniel has like two more bottles at least  
  
**the john** : i literally already want 2 die  
  
**freestyle king** : i demand video evidence and pictures suck it up  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**the shit** : please send help daniel is missing  
  
**puck bin** : dude  
  
**the shit** : bts came on and i was Challenged  
**the shit:** wait no i found him he was being ice’d we’re fine  
  
**puck bin** : seongwu is clingy please send help  
  
**the john:** you literally created this idea  
**the john:** suffer  
  
**puck bin** : rude  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**puck bin** : are we ready for phase two  
**puck bin** : meet me in the back theres a bathroom we can shove them in  
  
**the shit** : got it  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**puck bin** : the final update from me: they are locked in the bathroom, goodnight everyone, rip whoever gets the drunk texts!  
  
☆☆☆  
  
_**- > chat with hwang emperor**_  
  
**seongWOO** : minhYUNFDSA  
**seongWOO:** minhYUNNN PLS  
**seongWOO** : he shas spft lisp in cryinf  
**seongWOO** : o imin tubbath?  
**seongWOO** : nig ht  
  
☆☆☆  
  
_**- > chat with dad**_  
  
**no longer a peach** : idk  
**no longer a peach** : whats???????  
**no longer a peach** : picture.jpg  
**no longer a peach** : no  
  
**dad:** daniel  
**dad** : are you ok  
  
**no longer a peach** : he ahs a constlelaktoon onehis agce  
  
**dad** : right  
**dad:** goodnight daniel  
  
**no longer a peach** : nightasd  
  
☆☆☆  
  
_**- > chat with seongWOO**_  
  
**hwang emperor:** are you ok  
**hwang emperor:** it’s noon i’m assuming you are awake by now  
**hwang emperor** : please still don’t be in a bathtub  
  
**seongWOO** : i want 2 die  
**seongWOO** : bin’s gonna die  
**seongWOO:** i think??????? we made out?????????????????????  
  
**hwang emperor:** continue  
  
**seongWOO** : and fell asleep in the bathtub????????????  
**seongWOO:** we both woke up at the same time because i almost elbowed him and then we just  
**seongWOO** : stared at each other  
  
**hwang emperor:** did you talk?  
  
**seongWOO** : no i just said “hi you’re pretty and a great kisser” and then when i realized what i said i fucking bolted  
  
**hwang emperor:** sighs deeply  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**_- > chat with dad_**  
  
**no longer a peach** : i made out with ong seongwu last night  
**no longer a peach:** I MADE OUT WITH ONG SEONGWU LAST NIGHT  
  
**dad:** congratulations  
  
**no longer a peach** : we fell asleep in the bathtub  
**no longer a peach** : and when we woke up  
**no longer a peach** : he said “hi you’re pretty and a great kisser”  
**no longer a peach** : and bolted  
  
**dad:** did you go after him  
  
**no longer a peach:** no??????  
  
**dad:** you’re an idiot  
  
☆☆☆  
  
_**- > get ongniel together 2k18**_  
  
**puck bin** : sent 18 photos  
**puck bin** : sent 3 videos  
  
**the shit** : sent 10 photos  
**the shit** : sent 5 videos  
  
**not as slow** : sent 4 videos  
  
**freestyle king** : beautiful  
  
☆☆☆


	9. the resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i had a consistent update schedule and proofread everything? yeah, me too
> 
> as it says in the chapter, this happens about three days after the opening ceremonies party, so in terms of olympic timing, were at february 12th, which is the team men's free skate. the hockey players will play their fir prelim game on the 15th!
> 
> the end is in sight, not super soon but!!! soon!!!! maybe!!! i'm lying i dont actually know honestly i'm a mess of a fic writer lbr
> 
> as always thank you for commenting and leaving kudos and feel free to hit me up on twitter at @chaeunwus !!!

-> _**chat with the john**_  
  
 **puck bin** : i’m going to watch eunwoo’s free skate today so i can’t be on “help seongwu avoid daniel duty”   
**puck bin** : good luck  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**get ongniel together 2k18**_  
  
 **dad** : are these two idiots still ignoring each other  
  
 **the john** : yes  
  
 **dad** : itS BEEN THREE DAYS  
  
 **the shit** : i emphasize the word idiots  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**chat with not as slow**_  
  
 **the john** : are you with daniel  
  
 **not as slow:** no  
 **not as slow:** i think he went on a practice skate  
  
 **the john** : good i’m forcing seongwu back into the confines of his own room  
 **the john** : i want to go watch the men’s free skate  
  
 **not as slow** : you mean you want to go watch ten’s free skate  
  
 **the john** : i hate this fucking family  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**get ongniel together 2k18**_  
  
 **not as slow** : is seongwu still in the dorm  
  
 **the john** : he should be he told me he was gonna nap  
  
 **not as slow** : daniel is heading back now  
 **not as slow** : should i barricade the door  
  
 **puck bin** : yes  
  
 **the shit** : yes  
  
 **dad** : yes  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 **hwang minhyun is my religion** @seonho  
johnny seo really recognized me and came up to me i’m crying in the club  
  
 **hwang minhyun is my religion** @seonho  
i’ve peaked nothing will beat this moment  
  
 **googles: how to be ten** @chenle  
@seonho hwang minhyun saying hello 2 u  
  
 **hwang minhyun is my religion** @seonho  
@chenle u right  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**puckers**_  
  
 **seongWOO** : UNBARRICADE THE DOOR U PIECES OF SHIT  
 **seongWOO** : i know it WAS U  
  
 **puck bin** : sorry can’t @ men’s free skate  
  
 **the john** : what he said  
  
 **seongWOO** : BOTH OF U ARE DEAD 2 ME  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**we were dancers FI R ST**_  
  
 **no longer a peach** : i will literally pay someone to come into olympic village and unbarricade my door rn  
  
 **bk in the house** : u are aware us normal humans cannot do that  
  
 **not longer a peach** : i will literally fake u credentials i have photoshop on my phone  
  
 **bk in the house** : i don’t think thats how it works  
  
 **not as slow:** idk how about you too talk it out instead  
 **not as slow:** the sexual tension is literally already gone now u just got the dumb feelings part figure it out before we aCTUALLY HAVE TO PLAY THE SPORT WE’RE HERE 2 DO  
  
 **not longer a peach** : sounds fake  
 **not longer a peach** : but ok i guess  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**get ongniel together 2k18**_  
  
 **not as slow** : whoever is in olympic village can u check on these two idiots in like twenty minutes and make sure there isn’t screaming   
**not as slow** : daniel is going to try and talk it out  
  
 **the shit** : with absolute pleasure  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**get ongniel together 2k18**_  
  
 **the shit** : i’m going over 2 check  
 **the shit** : should i snapchat this  
 **the shit** : i’m gonna snapchat this  
  
 **the john** : this australian accent is terrible  
  
 **the shit** : its based on your shitty one so  
  
 **dad** : focus  
  
 **the shit** : right  
 **the shit** : i am outside  
 **the shit** : i don’t hear screaming  
 **the shit** : if i walk on them making out someone owes me many dollars  
  
 **puck bin** : i would literally pay you if that happens   
  
**hwang emperor** : oh my gOD  
  
 **prince** : how do i burn that snapchat from my memory asking for a friend  
  
 **freestyle king** : how do i get that sent to me in permanent form for later blackmail and wedding material   
  
**the john** : i can’t believe  
 **the john** : ur dumbass plan worked  
  
 **puck bin** : if i didn’t get mvp beforehand i just got it now  
  
 **not as slow** : in our hearts, maybe


	10. the ending (or the just the beginning?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS HERE i apologize that it took about uhhh ten years for it to happen but writers block was just like "final chapter??? nah" so i'm sorry if this is lowkey awful feel free to yell at me in the comments or on twitter (@eyezseyezmv)
> 
> thank you so much to everyone that read this and lost in translation, i totally did not expect the reaction i got and y'all gave me the inspo to like, actually write again, so who knows maybe i'll eventually post one of those
> 
> i love you all, thanks for coming on this ride with me ♡

**ong + niel** @ongplusniel  
did daniel just aggressively check someone bc they tripped ong omg  
  
**n i e l** @niels  
hold the phone ong and daniel are always on the bench together other players LITERALLY MOVE to allow this  
  
**ong not gong** @ongnotgong  
fella’s is it gay yet  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**hwang minhyun is my religion** @seonho  
the sexual tension is gone they gotta be dating  
  
**give blackpink a full album** @gunhee  
@seonho u are way too young to see that  
  
**hwang minhyun is my religion** @seonho  
@gunhee i grew up on the internet

  
☆☆☆  
  
_**- > get ongniel together 2k18**_  
  
**puck bin** : i have many regrets and the first was getting these two idiots together  
  
**dad** : why  
**dad** : actually-  
  
**puck bin** : THEY’RE MAKING OUT IN THE DORM AGAIN I JUST!! WANT TO NAP!!!! IN PEACE!!!!!  
**puck bin:** GOD WE HAVE TO PLAY TOMORROW DONT THEY HAVE ANY DECENCY  
  
**the shit:** the first time they made out was in a bathtub almost blackout  
**the shit:** so i’m gonna go with no  
  
**prince** : bin just sleep here  
  
**puck bin** : i’m already in a blanket burrito tho  
  
**prince** : sighs deeply  
  
☆☆☆  
  
**hwang minhyun is my religion** @seonho  
the olympics are almost over who am i supposed to live for anymore  
  
**give blackpink a full album** @gunhee  
@seonho all the idols you cry about  
  
**hwang minhyun is my religion** @seonho  
@gunhee u right  
  
 ☆☆☆  
  
**ong + niel** @ongplusniel  
anyone else cry a little inside knowing ong and daniel will now be across country from another was this whole two weeks a fever dream  
  
**n i e l** @niels  
THEY REALLY!! JUST GAVE US!!!! CLOSING CEREMONY SELFIES LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
**ong not gong** @ongnotgong  
can’t wait to go back to regular season and watch these two either a) skate around each other awkwardly b) make suggestive checks or c) threaten their own teammates if they touch them  
  
 ☆☆☆  
  
_**- > chat with the john**_  
  
**puck bin** : it’s been less than a week since being back  
**puck bin** : and they deadass have hour long conversations and half of it is just seongwu baby-talking to daniel’s cats  
  
**the john** : is this better than the making out or worse  
  
**puck bin** : i honestly don’t even know anymore

 ☆☆☆

 ☆☆☆

  
**ong + niel** @ongplusniel  
WHAT IS GOING ON I ALMOST FELL OFF MY CHAIR  
  
**n i e l** @niels  
daniel's feed is just gonna become hockey pictures his cats and ong huh  
  
**ong not gong** @ongnotgong  
someone leak the truth what is going on

 ☆☆☆

 ☆☆☆

**n i e l** @niels  
that whole episode was daniel and ong flirting and bin rolling his eyes in the corner at everything they did

 ☆☆☆

 ☆☆☆

  
_**- > chat with not johnny seo**_  
  
**chick 2** : dad  
  
**not johnny seo** : no-  
  
**chick 2** : i'm starving here i need the truth  
  
**not johnny seo** : whatever you think the truth is  
**not johnny seo** : you may be correct

 ☆☆☆

**ongniel is science** @seonho  
i've never been so alive in my life

 ☆☆☆

__**- > chat with (✿ ♥‿♥)**  
  
**(✿ ♥‿♥)** : babe look

__****  
**(✿ ♥‿♥):** __  


**ring ding ong:** what beautiful sons we have

**(✿ ♥‿♥)** : u right

_**☆☆☆** _


End file.
